The present disclosure relates to image forming systems.
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier and a multifunction peripheral are typically provided with an operation panel which can be operated by the user. The user can make settings by operating the operation panel. In order to reduce or remove time and effort required for the user's operation, systems which automatically make settings for the individual user have been developed.
For example, an image forming apparatus that automatically sets a language for display has been developed. Specifically, a typical mobile information apparatus is provided with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, and stores language setting information indicating a language for display. The image forming apparatus acquires the language setting information from the mobile information apparatus held by the user, and displays an operation screen in the same language as the language for display in the mobile information apparatus.